Waiting for You
by Julia Facinelli
Summary: Dos personas en diferentes etapas de la vida. Edward Masen es un hombre que se encuentra en plena crisis de la mediana edad y con una vida complicada. Para hacerle un favor a su hija tendrá que hospedar en su casa a Isabella, una estudiante de intercambio de 19 años, una chica hermosa, alegre y... problemática.


_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S. Meyer, aunque planeo robarle a Edward y Carlisle. La trama es mía._

* * *

**WAITING FOR YOU.**

Summary: Dos personas en diferentes etapas de la vida. Edward Masen es un hombre que se encuentra en plena crisis de la mediana edad y con una vida complicada. Para hacerle un favor a su hija tendrá que hospedar en su casa a Isabella, una estudiante de intercambio de 19 años, una chica hermosa, alegre y... problemática.

.

.

Un día lluvioso... Mucho viento… Frío… En las calles de Londres ya no hay movimiento, y las pocas personas que pasan tienen diferentes emociones en sus rostros. Dos adolescentes que se encuentran totalmente contentos, parecen que no pueden despegarse uno del otro, besándose y tocándose a cada segundo… Pensar que hace unos años, él hacía lo mismo. Una señora de unos 75 años, pero que seguramente tiene menos edad, sin embargo, sus ojos están apagados, su cara demacrada y cansada. ¿Cómo la habrá tratado la vida para que esté de esa manera? Un vagabundo que se está muriendo de frío y pide limosnas, los pocos que pasan cerca lo ignoran y ponen cara de desprecio, solo una niña, de aproximadamente ocho años, con su madre se detienen a colocar un billete que no alcanza a ver de cuánto es.

Y así sigue con su _"análisis de personas"_ sentado al lado de la ventana fumando un cigarro, observando, tratando de descubrir y ver más allá de lo que muestran los demás. Eso es "agradable" para él, y lo viene realizando hace dos años, Edward piensa que así puede descifrar las miserias, mentiras, secretos y alegrías de esas personas que d pm pasan al frente de su casa. Éste _análisis_ se convirtió en su nueva obsesión, pero nadie lo sabe, probablemente sus conocidos lo tratarían de loco, pero es algo que no puede dejar y lo lleva a cabo todos los días.

Se levanta de su cómodo sillón y se dirige hacia el pequeño bar que se encuentra en medio de la sala para llenar el vaso que tiene en sus manos de whisky, y vuelve a sentarse nuevamente. Mira su reloj y faltan 10 minutos para que termine el _análisis_.

OoOoOoO

El timbre suena…

Edward no es el tipo de persona que recibe visitas continuamente, en realidad, odia las visitas. Su casa es su refugio y por lo tanto no le gusta que lo invadan. Así que hay solo una respuesta para la pregunta, ¿quién es? _Alice_. Sin embargo, no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie… y menos con su hija, que es un poco… pesada.

—¡Papá! Ábreme la puerta —grita Alice desde afuera de su casa. Qué rara suena la palabra "papá", todavía no se acostumbra. Hace dos años nadie lo llamaba así, hasta que un día Alice apareció en la puerta de su casa diciendo que era su hija. Edward no lo podía creer, pensó que todo era una broma, pero no era así. Alice era su hija, producto del "noviazgo" que había tenido con Jane Vulturi en su período de universitario rebelde. Entonces recuerdos de esa charla vienen a su mente…

_Se podía decir que Edward estaba demasiado contento, ya estaba en su segundo año de medicina y estaba aprobando todas las materias, eso sí, se tomaba un descanso los fin de semanas y se dedicaba a salir con su novia de turno, en ese entonces era Jane. La había conocido a través de la biblioteca, cuando él iba a sacar libros que necesitaba se encontraba con ella, siempre en el mismo lugar, en la mesa de al lado de la ventana, y él se sentaba en la otra esquina de la biblioteca, pero lo que menos hacía era estudiar, se dedicaba a mirarla, era una hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos azules llamaban la atención, poseía un buen cuerpo y en su cara siempre se reflejaba la simpatía y alegría. Después de una semana de hacer lo mismo, decidió que ya era hora de hablarle, así que ese día se sentó frente a ella, en la misma mesa, esperando que notara su presencia. Y así lo hizo. Al sentarse, Jane sintió una exquisito perfume y levantó la vista, sus ojos se agrandaron exageradamente al darse cuenta que uno de los chicos más hermosos de la universidad le estaba dedicando una sonrisa y la miraba alegre. Así empezaron a hablar en la biblioteca, después empezaron a verse fuera de la universidad, se reunían todos los días, hasta que llegaron a ser casi novios, pero a Edward no le gustaban los compromisos. La chica le había caído bien, pero no la amaba ni quería algo serio con ella, solo era sexo y un poco de distracción de las clases, sin embargo, Jane le tenía un gran aprecio. _

_Ese día, al salir de la universidad, se fue a su departamento y en la puerta lo esperaba "su chica de turno", él apenas la vio, corrió a su lado y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente. Ella con cara de preocupada, lo detuvo y le dijo:_

—_Edward, tengo que decirte algo, pero quiero que primero me escuches y no me juzgues. _

—_Okay, pasemos al apartamento y hablemos. —En ese momento Edward no se imaginó que iba a recibir una noticia que cambiaría su vida y la de Jane._

_Ingresaron y ella tomó asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala, y él lo hizo en el sillón más pequeño que se hallaba al frente. _

—_Bien, dime lo que me tienes que decir, no tengo mucha paciencia ni tiempo —comenzó él un poco malhumorado, si no había venido para tener sexo, entonces no entendía la razón por la cual ella estaba en su departamento. _

—_Primero, yo no planeé esto… Estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé —habló ella atolondradamente. _

_En ese momento Edward quedó en shock, un hijo, un pequeño niño molesto que le arruinaría toda su vida, no podría terminar sus estudios… tendría que ser responsable. Él ya tenía todo planeado para su futuro, no iba a permitir que ésta estúpida noticia le cambiara su vida. _

—_Vas a tener un bebé. TÚ SOLA. ¿Crees que soy tan idiota de creer que ese hijo es mío? Eres una puta que se acostó con toda la universidad. —Edward estaba furioso, se paró y empezó a caminar por la estancia mientras tiraba todo lo que estaba a su paso._

—_Eres un maldito, sabes que te fui fiel, que durante éste tiempo no estuve con nadie más. Éste es tu hijo, maldita sea —explicaba Jane totalmente desconsolada, mientras lágrimas y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. _

_Edward se fue a su habitación y buscó en su armario el dinero que tenía ahorrado, era bastante, así que con eso alcanzaría, ahí estaba la solución a ese problema._

—_Acá tienes dinero para que lo abortes, si supuestamente es mío yo no me voy a hacer cargo, no vas a arruinar mi vida, puta. _

_Jane, que seguía sentada en el sofá, se levantó inmediatamente, tomó el dinero que estaba tirado y se dirigió hacia Edward, cuando estuvo al frente, le pegó una cachetada. _

—_Te amaba, idiota, pero ahora me doy cuenta la clase de mierda que eres. Quédate tranquilo, éste hijo no interferirá en tu futuro tan grandioso —respondió sarcástica. _

_Jane salió rápidamente del apartamento. Los días fueron pasando y nunca más hubo noticias de ella, Edward creyó que había aceptado lo del aborto, amigos en común le habían dicho que ella se había ido de viaje con unos familiares en Estados Unidos, y nadie había notado su embarazo, ella no volvió a verlo, ni mostró señales de vida, nada de qué preocuparse, ese "pequeño molesto" según él, ya no existía más… pero se equivocó, la realidad era otra…_

—Papá, eres un idiota. Me estoy muriendo de frío. —Los gritos de Alice lo sacan de su ensoñación.

_Esa niña ya no tiene respeto ni por su padre, así está la juventud hoy en día._ ¡Oh Dios! Típica frase de viejo. Se reprende y decide que no tiene que volver a repetirlo.

—Ya voy, dame un segundo —contesta, mientras busca la llave. Mierda, no la encuentra, otro signo de que ya está viejo, se olvida de las cosas fácilmente, no puede memorizar ni un número de teléfono—. Sí, te encontré desgraciada, yo sabía que te había dejado por aquí —se responde a sí mismo, mientras saca la llave de debajo de unas revistas que contienen títulos como "Tips para rejuvenecer 10 años", "Supera tus problemas con la edad", "Olvídate de tu ex" y muchas más.

Va corriendo hacia la entrada para abrirle la puerta a Alice, apenas lo hace, ella entra rápidamente frotando sus manos una con otra y sacándose la capucha de la cabeza, dejando ver su cabello rubio, alborotado y largo que llega un poco más debajo de los hombros. Edward la observa y siente que su hija probablemente es una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en su vida, nunca se va a perdonar lo idiota que fue con Jane.

Alice a los ojos de su padre es la niña más linda, aunque esté vestida con esos jeans anchos, desgastados y un buzo de color negro, muy poco… femenino. Se encuentra sencilla, a los ojos de los demás puede ser que esté un poco… desarreglada, pero ella no es muy fanática de la moda, solo para eventos especiales se viste "ridículamente" como suele llamarlo ella. Su pensamiento es: "al que no le gusta cómo me visto, que no me mire, simple". Si algo caracteriza a esa muchacha es su sinceridad y franqueza, si algo tiene que decir, lo hace de frente y no a espaldas de los demás. Edward se siente totalmente orgulloso de eso, no le hubiese gustado que su hija sea tan idiota como él.

—Al fin, papá. Me tuviste esperando durante horas, podría haberme agarrado una neumonía esperando allí afuera, y quizás muera y no conozca al amor de mi vida, y todo por tu culpa, ¡oh, no! —afirma esto, hablando atropelladamente. Algo que también caracteriza a su pequeña es la capacidad que tiene para hablar tan rápido y hacer de una gota de agua, un océano.

—Está bien, Alice, cálmate primero. Niña, vienes con demasiada energía —se queja él.

—Eso es porque yo soy joven y tú viejo —argumenta Alice, mientras ríe y le saca la lengua.

Ese comentario no le gusta a Edward, su edad últimamente es un gran problema y que se lo recuerden no es muy agradable.

—Más respeto. Bueno, por teléfono me dijiste que querías decirme algo —comienza Edward.

—Ah, sí. Necesito un pequeño favor de mi lindo papi. Pero antes quiero comer algo, no tuve tiempo para cenar. ¿Tienes algo aparte de "mierda" en tu heladera? —Así llamaba ella a la comida de Edward, pero en realidad eran frutas, verduras, todo sano para mantenerse en buen estado.

—No, solo tengo comida saludable, pero supongo que la última vez que te mandé al supermercado trajiste comida desagradable, algo debe haber.

Se dirigen hacia la cocina, Edward toma asiento mientras Alice revuelve la alacena buscando algo decente para comer.

Después de hacerse un gran sándwich, van a la sala y deciden ver una película.

—Papá, necesito un favor. Bueno… emm, en "London College" tuvimos un pequeño problema con una de las familias que iba a hospedar a un estudiante de Estados Unidos...

London College es la asociación en la que Alice es voluntaria, y consiste en ayudar a los estudiantes extranjeros, conseguirles un hogar, ser su guía, hacerles conocer la ciudad, y ayudar en todo lo que esos chicos necesiten.

—Uhm, ¿y qué necesitas de mí?

—Ésta es la parte más difícil… No encontramos familias disponibles y de confianza, el tiempo se nos acaba y el estudiante llega pasado mañana. Tienes mucho lugar en ésta casa, y estaba pensando que…

—Ni se te ocurra, Alice. Yo no voy a meter a un desconocido en mi hogar, no sabes si es un ladrón o lo que puede llegar a hacer.

—Ay, papá, no es así. Estos estudiantes son los mejores de sus ciudades, antes hay toda una investigación para no poner en peligro a la familia adoptiva. Esto te lo pido como un pequeño favor. Necesito de tu ayuda, yo me encargaré de que esa persona conozca Londres, que no se pierda, me haré responsable, tú no tienes nada que hacer, solo les vas a brindar un hogar hasta que encontremos una familia disponible. La asociación cubre todos los gastos y el estudiante se encarga de sus cosas personales. Si consigo un hogar pronto podré estar más cerca de hacer ese viaje a la India, sería como una especie de recompensa. ¿Aceptas? _PORFIS, PORFIS, PORFIS._ Me lo debes, papá, PORFISSSSSSSS. —Su voz cada vez va aumentando y Edward se pone nervioso.

—Si te callas ya mismo puede ser que lo piense, pero basta de gritar. Aparte no sé por qué estás tan empeñada con ese viaje, te dije que yo te lo podría pagar.

—No, papá, no quiero que nadie pague ese viaje, si quieres colaborar solo acepta a ese estudiante. Nada más.

Unos minutos más tarde, Alice se despide de su padre y él le dice que pensará lo del hospedaje, pero que no le promete nada.

—Papá, te amo. —Esto es lo último que dice y se retira hacia su departamento.

Cada vez que su hija le dice que lo ama o expresa sus sentimientos hacia él, lo pone incómodo, Edward no es una persona muy cariñosa, y que en los últimos dos años aparezca una persona demasiado efusiva y amorosa, es… raro.

En la noche Edward se encuentra dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en qué le dirá a Alice. Tiene dos opciones, imponerse frente a su hija y negarle ese gran favor que le está pidiendo, o acceder, pero dejarle en claro que él no se hará cargo de un chiquillo inmaduro, solo "prestaría" su hogar. La primera opción no es la más conveniente, conociendo a su hija, ésta se enojaría con él, quizás hasta dejaría de hablarle por unos días, Edward puede soportar eso, pero no puede hacerle eso a su pequeña, siente que ya la ha lastimado demasiado, aparte, pensándolo mejor... si ese chiquillo se va a manejar solo, no se interpondrá en su camino, hará feliz a su hija, ella podrá obtener ese bendito viaje y serán todos felices. Eso suena taaaan fácil.

Está decidido: la segunda opción es la elegida.

.

.

Al otro día a la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar, Edward llama a Alice para decirle que ya tomó una decisión…

—Alice. Si es como tú dices, entonces acepto, pero cuando el chiquillo llegue quiero dejar bien en claro ciertas reglas, ¿te parece?

—Sí, súper, claro. Gracias papá.

Edward espera que ésta decisión no le traiga ningún problema, en su vida necesita tranquilidad, pero al parecer el destino no tiene esa tranquilidad para él en los próximos seis meses…

OoOoOoO

Nervios, ansiedad, miedo y más nervios. Al fin el sueño de Isabella se está haciendo realidad… Irá a Londres por seis meses a realizar un curso de fotografía en uno de los mejores institutos del mundo. Es una oportunidad única, adquirir mejores conocimientos en la fotografía, algo que ama desde pequeña y además un gran crecimiento personal, en la que podrá librarse de todos y todo. Vivir su vida libremente sin rendirle cuentas a nadie. Extrañará a su familia, pero va a ser bueno estar lejos de ellos por un tiempo, y también respirar un poco de su exhaustiva madre. Ella ama a su familia, pero a veces son demasiado... "molestos".

Su madre es demasiado protectora, católica y siempre está pidiendo a Dios esto o aquello, no es la típica loca que anda con la biblia de acá para allá, pero es muy creyente y siempre está ayudando a los más necesitados, y trata que su familia "esté en el camino de Dios", cosa que a Bella no le agrada.

Su padre… bueno, mejor no hablar de ese hombre, desapareció apenas Renée le contó de su embarazo. En su casa está prohibido hablar de él, solo se sabe que se llama Phil y ese dato es demasiado, pero ella no lo necesita, su padrastro, Charlie Swan, es una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado en la vida, se puede decir que la vida de ella y su hermana mayor mejoró gracias a él. Muchas veces peleaban, pero eso sucedía cuando era pequeña y estaba aferrada a su madre, sentía celos y pensaba que "el señor de bigotes" le iba a robar a su madre. Cuando fue creciendo, entendió que Charlie amaba a toda su familia, y a pesar que ella y su hermana Maggie no eran hijas de Charlie, él las aceptó y siempre les dio lo mejor, incluso su apellido. Es un hombre sencillo, un poco serio, pero siempre con buen humor y es siempre el que calma las peleas entre madre e hija.

Por otro lado está su hermana, ella es 10 años mayor que Isabella, y se puede decir que son polos opuestos. Maggie ya está casada con Liam y tiene un pequeño de 5 años, Benjamín. Él es un niño hermoso y tranquilo, igual que su hermana. Todo lo contrario a Isabella, al parecer ella salió más al "donante de esperma" que a su madre. Isabella es una chica sin miedo a nada, no tiene vergüenza, liberal y por donde pasa siempre llama la atención, eso a ella le encanta.

Y aquí está junto a su familia, a punto de cumplir uno de sus tantos sueños. Tiene mucho que agradecerle a su familia, si bien ellos no son adinerados y tienen ciertas restricciones y no pueden darse todos los gustos que quieren, sin embargo, todos ayudaron durante un año para que Isabella pueda estudiar en Londres, aunque su madre al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, y tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a su pequeña estando sola y desamparada, y lo que le podrían hacer viniendo de un pueblo como Forks.

Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de Charlie y Maggie, pudieron convencer a Renée de que Isabella es una joven mayor, que sabe lo que hace, y que se puede manejar sola.

Al fin había llegado el día. Isabella está bastante nerviosa, pero no va a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Toda su familia ya se encuentra en el aeropuerto y dentro de unos minutos subirá a ese avión que la llevará a un país desconocido, sin nadie a su lado, solo iba a contar con la ayuda de un voluntario de la asociación "London College" e iba a vivir con una familia desconocida, solo espera poder adaptarse a esos cambios y ser aceptada.

—_Pasajeros del vuelo 107 con destino a Londres, por favor abordar en la puerta 27._

—Bueno, llegó el momento. No quiero lágrimas ni discursos de que me extrañarán, saben que no quiero que me llamen todos los días, primero, es un gasto innecesario y, segundo, no quiero que estén pendientes de mí —anuncia Isabella, mientras mira a cada integrante de su familia, pero principalmente a su madre que ya está llorando—. Mamá, qué dije recién. NO LÁGRIMAS. Basta, voy a estar bien.

Isabella comienza a despedirse de cada integrante de la familia, comenzando con el pequeño Benjamín, y sigue con su hermana, cuñado y padres.

Se retira rumbo a la puerta 27. Cuando menos se da cuenta, ya está dentro del avión.

Su corazón late rápidamente… Se dirige hacia una nueva vida, no sabe lo que le espera, un país diferente con gente desconocida, en el fondo tiene miedo, pero considera que los cambios son buenos.

* * *

Hola. Bueno, *silencio* no sé qué decir xD Gracias a mi beta, que es un amor, a las chicas de FFAD que me apoyaron cuando publiqué mi borrador, y a Jess que me hizo un hermoso banner.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi.

Besos.


End file.
